


Synthetic Accord

by LabRat801



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, xenophilia if you count the geth as aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRat801/pseuds/LabRat801
Summary: Shepard can't sleep and takes a walkabout on the Normandy. Legion is awake and makes her an offer.
Relationships: Legion/Female Shepard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Synthetic Accord

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super new to ME and happened to discover yesterday that N7 Day is a thing that happens, and since I was mostly done with this story already, I figured I'd finish it and get it out today. So happy N7 Day I guess? Your gift from me is roboporn.

Shepard stared at the messages on the screen in front of her, trying to decide which mission to tackle next. She began reading the top contenders once again, and then realized she’d read through the second briefing three times without really paying attention to what it was saying.

She sighed and rubbed her hands along the bridge of her nose and over her eyes. She was far too restless to get any actual work done, and in any case, it was late enough and she was tired enough that any progress she made was likely to be subpar. Better to do it in the morning when she was fresh. Somewhat more fresh anyway. Her exhaustion was so all-encompassing these days that she wasn’t sure she ever really felt fresh and ready to take on the day when morning rolled around anymore.

Pushing her chair back from the desk, she stood and stretched. She should head to bed, but the kind of tired she was didn’t translate to sleeping. There were plenty of crew members who would be awake at this hour, but she couldn’t think of one she’d want to bother with her late-night restlessness. Maybe she’d just take a walk around the ship and that would calm her down.

-

She entered the silent and darkened med bay. Leaning against one of the tables, she looked at the newest ship upgrade. Chakwas had promised it would erase all of the scarring left by Cerberus when they rebuilt her, but she wasn’t ready to commit to that yet. Was it maudlin to hang on to those marks as a reminder of what she’d been through, how she had _literally died_ and been brought back to life? Maybe. But after everything she’d been through, everything she’d denied herself, she thought she deserved a little harmless sentimentality.

Her eyes flitted past the table to the AI Core door. Well, there was someone she knew wouldn’t be asleep at this hour, at least. She strode over and opened the door. At the noise, Legion’s head swiveled toward her, bathing her in its spotlight.

“Shepard-Commander. We did not expect you to be awake at this hour. Are you unwell?”

“Oh, I’m fine, more or less.” A tired smile played across her lips at its unexpected concern. “Just not in the mood to sleep right now, I guess. I thought it’d be nice to see how everything’s going with the ship when there aren’t so many people in the way.”

“Would you like us to leave so you can inspect the AI Core without interruption?”

“No!” Shepard paused, somewhat taken aback by her vehemence, then continued in a softer voice. “No, it’s fine, I’d also like to check in with you. It still doesn’t quite seem real that I have an honest-to-god geth as part of my crew, to be quite honest.” She stepped the rest of the way into the room and let the door close behind her.

“To borrow your vernacular, it still doesn’t quite seem real that we are sharing a ship with _the_ Shepard-Commander. We spent much time following your footsteps and theorizing how an eventual meeting with you might be.”

Shepard grinned and crossed her arms, leaning to one side. “Yeah? And what exactly did you _theorize_ I would be like?”

Legion paused. “Taller.”

She cocked her head to the side for a moment in disbelief, then burst out laughing. “ _Taller?_ That’s all you can say?” Her laughter continued for a moment longer, then she shook her head. “Is EDI trying to teach you about jokes? She’s still not good enough at it herself to be giving lessons. But I did need a good laugh, so whether it was meant as one or not, thank you for that.”

“You do often seem as though you need an emotional release, Shepard-Commander. The creator and the turian have found that release in each other, and they are more relaxed for it. Have you not considered doing the same?”

“Wow, just saying that right out there, aren’t you?” she muttered. “Legion, aside from the fact that this is probably none of your business, it wouldn’t be ethical for me to be involved with any of my crew. There can be consent issues involved with differences in rank, and though I don’t believe Cerberus has any rules against fraternization, I don’t want to compromise myself or any of them by having an emotional involvement.” Legion tilted its head, listening as she continued. “Plus, there’s every chance that I’ll die soon. Again.” Her lips ghosted into a smile. “I don’t need to leave that kind of emotional wreckage behind when I do.”

Legion dipped its head seemingly in agreement. “That is a laudable sentiment. However, it seems that even a physical release without the emotional attachment would be beneficial for you. It would, from what I know of humans, at least help with your sleeping trouble.”

Shepard snorted and rolled her eyes. “What, are you offering?” At the answering silence, she turned her gaze back to it, eyebrows raised. “Holy shit, _are_ you offering?”

The flaps around its head fluttered unevenly, and if Shepard was reading it right, it was actually flustered. “Shepard-Commander, we have no practical experience in this area, but we have the knowledge of the known universe at our metaphorical fingertips. We are sure we could provide adequate stress relief for you if you would be amenable.”

“You mean, like a backrub?” Her tone was guarded. She wanted to make sure she wasn’t misunderstanding what was happening here.

“If that is what you would like, we could start with that, but based on your earlier reaction, we think you know that is not all we are offering.” Its light was fixated on her face, though it was dimmed so as not to blind her. It really did feel like the type of unblinking, naked stare that would accompany this type of statement.

“Legion, I…” she trailed off. “I’m not entirely sure what to say. But I think my objections to fraternization still apply here. You’re still a member of my crew, and I’m your commanding officer."

“There is no chance of you coercing us into anything we do not wish to do, Shepard-Commander. We have offered freely, and we lack the emotional capacity to have to deal with any ‘wreckage’ you should leave behind in the event of your death.” It paused and took a step back from her. “However, we have no desire to push you. In our way,” it crossed its arm over its chest to place a hand on the N7 armor attached to its shoulder, “we hold you in high regard, and would not like to go against your wishes or make you uncomfortable.”

Without thinking, she took a step forward to match its step backward and maintain the meter or so of distance between them. She thought for a moment, chewing on her lower lip.

“I have to admit that I’m intrigued. I’ve been with people who were literally alien to me, but I’ve never been with a sapient machine.”

Legion’s posture straightened as it tilted its head.

“Tell you what. Why don’t we start with that backrub, which I could legitimately use, and then we’ll see how things feel from there.”

Legion nodded, with a pleased air about itself. “Would you prefer to lie on the table or stand?”

Shepard hopped up on the table and stripped off her hoodie, balling it up as she lay face down, now clad in only her tank top and loose pants. She cradled her head in her arms and hoodie, facing Legion and looking up at it with a curious half smile. It approached the table and reached toward her, gently sweeping her straight black hair off the back of her neck.

She shivered slightly at the soft touch. When was the last time anyone had been purposely gentle with her? She couldn’t remember. All the touch she received now seemed to be while fighting, which was, by its nature, not exactly gentle.

A soft “oh” escaped her lips as she felt Legion’s fingers start to rub firmly along her shoulders, then slowly move down the sides of her spine. She was shocked at how good it felt. She had expected it to press too hard, its hands to be colder. She let her eyes drift shut as she enjoyed the feeling of muscles relaxing in her back that she hadn’t even realized had been tense. “Legion,” half muffled into her hoodie, “how is it possible that you know exactly how hard to press, and where to do it?”

“As we said previously, we have available all known information on human anatomy. It was merely a question of accessing it.” Its voice paused; its hands did not. “Additionally, it would not be logical to create a geth platform such as ourself if it cannot as second nature calculate how much pressure to put on a trigger.”

Shepard’s eyebrows shot up as she gave an amused exhalation through her nose. Was that innuendo? She wondered how much time Legion spent with Garrus and Joker when she wasn’t around to keep everyone more or less in line.

She grunted suddenly as Legion’s hands moved to her ass. She felt it hesitate for a moment and softly reassured it. “It’s okay, you can continue. It was just a bit unexpected.”

“We apologize for startling you, Shepard-Commander. Please advise if we make you uncomfortable.” Its hands continued their kneading.

The truth was, she’d never had anyone give her a massage this thorough, and aside from leaving the muscles it had gone over feeling wonderfully loose for the first time she could remember, it was having the secondary effect of turning her on, much to her surprise. Its hands traveled up and down the back of her thighs, alternating between pressing and light touch, then down to her calves, kneading the strong muscles there. By the time it gently removed her shoes and started on her feet, she was more than convinced that there would be no problem _physically_ if she agreed to the further action it had suggested. It definitely knew how to use those hands, and who knew what else it was capable of?

She suddenly noticed that said hands were no longer on her and opened her eyes. She found Legion standing next to the table, hands relaxed at its sides.

“We believe that would conclude the massage.” It paused. “Unless there is another part of your body you would like us to attend to.”

Shepard stretched and slowly sat up to face Legion, her legs dangling off the table.

“Well. You’ve certainly shown me that you know how to use those hands.” She reached out and brushed lightly over the back of one of its hands. It responded by catching her hand and entwining its three fingers with her five. She hesitated a moment, then squeezed it. It squeezed softly back in response and stepped closer to her, standing now between her knees. She brought her other hand up to the side of its face, skimming down its flaps and coming to rest where its cheek would be if it were human.

“I’m used to kissing when being…intimate, and I would very much like to kiss you, but,” she pursed her lips and drew down her eyebrows, “I’m not entirely sure how. Or even if that’s safe for you? Can you, uh, get wet?”

“Human saliva is not acidic enough to damage our hardware, and we can assure you that our getting wet is not a problem. From what we understand of human sexuality, we think it would, on the contrary, be a good sign.”

Shepard huffed a laugh and pulled its head down toward her. It had dimmed its light to barely a whisper. She paused, then lowered her own head to fit under its light and kiss the long tube that acted as its neck. It was a strange sensation, kissing metal, and she felt a little silly, and, once again, overly sentimental. At the same time, though, she had made up her mind at some point to give this a try, and the cool, unyielding metal was not nearly as unpleasant as she might have imagined. Feeling bolder, she licked a stripe up its neck, letting the metallic tang linger on her tongue, and was surprised to feel it shudder lightly. She pulled back and looked up at it.

“Everything okay Legion?” she asked softly.

“Affirmative. We are simply…gathering new input at a rapid pace. This is the first time we have felt the sensation of lips or a tongue.” It paused and the lower flaps around its face flared out momentarily. “The consensus is that we would like more input, if you are amenable.”

Shepard grinned. “I think that could be arranged.” She took its hands and placed them on her hips. “You can find some input of your own this way, while I work on you.” She leaned in again, exploring the segmented tubes on the sides of its neck with her mouth, and sliding down to the upper part of its chest, careful to avoid the edges of the hole in its torso. Its hands slid up and down her sides, tracing over her ribs and the top of her hips, then around her back and under her tank top.

“Mmph. Here, let me get that out of your way.” She leaned back and slipped the shirt over her head, hesitated a moment, then shucked off her bra as well.

Legion leaned back and gazed at her. She reached out to take its hands and placed them on her breasts. With her own fingers, she traced around her nipples. Its fingers followed hers, and she closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn’t been touched by anyone else for so long.

“You can pinch them a bit, if you like.”

“Would you like that?”

“Yes,” she breathed, and could feel arousal continue to build in her gut as its dexterous fingers plied her nipples. She ran her hands up its arms and down the sides of its torso, feeling the intricacies of its body. Metal meeting metal, segmented hoses running almost like ribs around the sides, the two hoses that emerged above where its legs met the bulk of its body. She knew it didn’t have anything there in the usual sense, but she couldn’t help but cup the area where its legs met.

Legion stilled.

“I’m sorry, is that…uncomfortable?”

“No Shepard-Commander. It is merely that we know what that would mean with a human.” It paused and gave her nipple another tweak. “Does that mean you would like to remove the rest of your clothes?”

She leaned back on the table and wriggled out of her loose pants as an answer, kicking them to the side. After a moment, her underwear joined them. Legion had stepped back to give her room, and it stayed there for a moment, looking at her now nude form. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

In response, it stepped back in between her knees, its body flush with the side of the table. She inched forward until her labia made contact with its groin, and she shivered. The cool metal on her hot flesh had sent a pleasant jolt through her, and she could tell she was getting even more wet. Its fingers slid through her hair as she explored, leaving her scalp tingling pleasantly in their wake. She slid back and forth in slow diagonal movements, feeling for the smooth metal seems, and when her clit slid across one, she hissed and her eyes snapped shut. She threw her head back and rolled her hips against its groin, legs now wrapped around its thighs.

One of its hands fell down to her breast and began teasing at her nipple again, while the other snaked behind her to provide her with support as she pleasured herself against it. Her breathing quickened as her hips continued their movement, but after a moment, her movements slowed. She leaned back toward it, lips moving over its neck again.

“I want to feel you in me.” Hushed, muffled against the metal. She pulled back and looked into its dim light, feeling its hands slide down her sides to the tops of her thighs. They teased against her inner thighs for a moment, then one finger slid slowly up her folds, stopping to make a lazy circle around her clit. She shivered. She could feel how easily its fingers glided through her and was amazed at how wet she was. An hour ago, she never would have thought she’d be so turned on by an artificial life form, but here she was, practically dripping onto the table.

She felt another of its fingers lightly trace her opening before slowly sliding in. Her eyes fell shut and she groaned against its shoulder. She felt it slowly work in and out of her, its other finger still circling her clit. She wrapped her legs around its waist, which had the effect of spreading her further, and she looked down to watch its fingers work at her. Its wrist was bent at an angle that definitely wouldn’t have been possible if it were human, and she was suddenly thankful for its mechanical precision and flexibility. She watched as its third finger joined the other inside of her, and she moaned at both the stretch and the visual.

Shepard leaned into it and mouthed blindly at its shoulder, tongue tasting metal once more. Opening her eyes, she realized she was tasting her own old armor and felt a moment of disorientation, but pushed it down as Legion began to pick up the pace with its fingers. She was breathing heavily, jaw slack and eyes closed, when she felt the fingers of its other hand ghost over the side of her face. She turned her head to kiss its hand, then slowly took one of its fingers into her mouth and sucked. As it registered she was sucking in rhythm with its lower fingers, it began matching it with the finger in her mouth, a gentle movement in and out.

After a moment, she withdrew her mouth and asked breathlessly, “Can you bend your fingers a bit upward? Yeah, just like—ohhhhh,” she cut herself off as her back arched and her head fell back. She panted as it worked her clit and hit the right spot inside of her with each thrust of its fingers. She felt its hand, still wet with her saliva, begin to caress her breast and then focus on her nipple, rolling it lightly between its fingers, and she shuddered.

“I’m close Legion, please don’t stop, please don’t stop—fuck!” She cried out as her thighs trembled around its waist. It picked up the pace for a moment and she clenched around its fingers, then it slowed, becoming gentler as it rocked her through the rest of her orgasm.

It withdrew its fingers and Shepard twitched at the movement against her oversensitive flesh. She still leaned back on trembling arms, but after a moment she moved toward it, letting her legs fall from its hips but entwining her arms around its neck. She nuzzled her cheek against the part of its chest that was undamaged. There was a minute of comfortable silence as she gathered her thoughts.

“Tonight ended very differently than I expected,” she whispered into its chest.

“We hope that means it ended better than you expected.”

She laughed. “You could say that.” She looked toward its face and smiled. It stared back at her without saying anything. “What?”

“You are so different this way. Your lips are redder, your pulse is faster, there is a sheen of sweat on you that has not turned to mud from fighting on dusty planets. You look relaxed, perhaps for the first time since we met you. It is a new and fascinating light in which to see you, Shepard-Commander.”

“Well I have to admit that I also see you in a new light, Legion. I would never have expected you to be so…attentive.”

The lower flaps around its face fluttered. “We are pleased you found us to be so.” It paused. “We could make some design changes in our hardware, if you would like to try this another time when sleep evades you.”

Shepard smiled at it. “I wouldn’t ask you to change yourself for me. Though I’m sure we have the materials to fix this hole in your chest, if you would like to do that. I’ve been afraid to touch too close to it, for fear of hurting you. Though I suppose that’s silly, because I’m pretty sure you can’t feel pain.”

“We cannot, not as you know it, though it is a good idea to patch this area. It would help protect more vulnerable internal parts, and there would be fewer sharp edges that could possibly hurt you when you are close to us.”

“We’ll look into it then.” A yawn broke over her face. “I think I could actually sleep now. I suppose I should go back to my cabin for that. I’m not sure I’d want to explain to Chakwas in the morning what I’m doing leaving the AI Core at that hour.” She ran her hand affectionately down the side of its face one last time before placing a soft kiss in the middle of its dimmed light. She felt much more affection for it than she had previously thought possible. “Thanks Legion.”

“It was our pleasure, Shepard-Commander.”


End file.
